


Apocalypse Now

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse world, Episode: s13e17 Coda, Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Jack Kline (mentioned) - Freeform, Mary Winchester (Mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Episode: s13e17 Coda, Post-Episode: s13e17 The Thing, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: All they need now is archangel grace, though their final ingredient might be closer than they think.





	Apocalypse Now

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable link on Tumblr here!](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/172649819704/apocalypse-now-a-13x17-coda-read-on-ao3-so)

“So. Three down, one to go, huh?” 

 

Dean nods in response, his hand dropping to rub his bad knee. “Yeah. Archangel grace. Should be a blast trying to get some of that since Lucifer’s, ya know, evil, Michael’s insane, and Raphael and Gabriel are dead.” 

 

Before Sam has a chance to answer, Dean’s pulled his gun and pointed it toward the figure standing in their library. Sam’s quick to copy, tensing up when he realizes it’s Ketch.

 

“Perhaps I could help with that.”

 

“Like fucking hell you can.” Dean growls, and Sam can see his finger twitching on the trigger. He can’t blame him, he’s got the overwhelming urge to put a few bullets in Ketch too. 

 

“I can. I swear to you.” 

 

“The hell happened to your face?” Sam asks, his gun lowering slightly when he spots the multiple lacerations decorating Ketch’s face and neck.

 

“That’s what I’m here about. Asmodeus has become… quite the issue. I’ve come to ask for your protection.” 

 

Sam scoffs, shaking his head and raising his gun again. “No way, man, do you think we’re idiots?” 

 

Before he can get a shot off, Dean’s got a hand on top of his gun, pushing it to point at the floor. “Why would we give you protection? What have you got in return?” 

 

Ketch grins at them and Dean’s got the overwhelming urge to put a bullet through his front teeth. “I can help you with your spell. You need archangel grace, right?”

 

Dean nods slowly, glancing at Sam quickly before motioning to Ketch to continue. 

 

“I’ve got archangel grace you can have. And I’ve got a way for you to kill Lucifer, when it comes to it.” 

 

Dean cocks an eyebrow at him, switching the safety back on his gun and tucking it away. “So, what, you’ve just got archangel grace lying around?” 

 

Ketch rolls his eyes, turning and grabbing onto something just out of sight. He hauls the person into their view, and a bolt of shock runs through Dean. “Gabriel? You captured  _ Gabriel _ ?” 

 

Ketch rolls his eyes again. “Don’t be daft, Dean. Asmodeus had him captive. I simply broke him out.”

 

Ketch lets go of him and he stumbles forward, far enough into the light that the Winchesters can get a good look at him. He’s battered and his clothes are more rags than clothes at this point. His lips are  _ gruesomely _ sewn shut and, if they didn’t know better, they’d think he was just an ordinary human. 

 

“Fucking hell, what happened to him?” Dean heads to the bathroom just off the nearest hallway, grabbing a first aid kit and a bottle of alcohol. Gabriel flinches when he approaches and he  _ really _ doesn’t want to think about what Asmodeus did to him. He’s been to Hell, he knows their torture techniques. He holds his hands up placatingly, setting the kit on the war table. “I just wanna get those sutures out of your lips. Come on.” 

 

Gabriel watches him for a moment before nodding and sitting down. Dean pulls out the chair next to him, sitting and cleaning the tweezers and scissors quickly before leaning forward and gently snipping the sutures. 

 

“So,” Sam says, crossing his arms over his chest. “What’d you do to piss Asmodeus off?”

 

Ketch sighs. “I failed to make him aware that your pet angel was in Syria. He knows about the spell, by the way. Oh, and this is for you.” Ketch reaches into his pocket and sets a vial of grace on the table and Sam can see the tension draining out of Gabriel. 

 

Dean rolls his eyes, plucking the sutures out and dropping them on a napkin on the table. “Figured he did. We should do it now, then.” 

 

Gabriel flexes his jaw slowly and Sam turns to gape at him. “ _ Now _ ? Cas isn’t even here and we haven’t even replenished our gear-”

 

“You ain’t goin’, Sammy. I need you here.”

 

“ _ What _ ?” 

 

Dean sighs, dropping the scissors and tweezers on the table. “We need something that’s been there to open the rift, right? If I go across and I can’t find them in twenty-four hours, then you’ll be here to open the rift. And someone’s gotta keep an eye on Gabriel and Ketch, and since Cas isn’t here…”

 

“So why don’t we just wait until Cas gets back?”

 

Ketch smirks and Dean turns to shoot a glare at him before speaking. “We burned his body, which means the one he’s in now hasn’t been over there. He can’t open the rift.” 

 

Sam sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “This is a terrible idea.”

 

“I could go with you.” Ketch says, glancing between them before letting his gaze settle on Dean. “You won’t have to worry about me dying since you loathe me, and it would give you some backup.” 

 

Dean nods, waving an arm in Ketch’s direction. “There you go. Feel better?” 

 

Sam sighs. “Not really, but I suppose I don’t have much say, do I?”

 

“Not much, no.” Dean leaves the room, grabbing everything for the spell and tossing the Seal to Sam. He shoulders his bag after repacking it quickly, nodding once Ketch takes his place next to him. “Alright, Sammy. Ready?”

 

Sam nods, reciting the spell. The four of them watch as the portal opens and Dean nods in Sam’s direction before stepping through with Ketch. They land on soft, dusty ground and they’re almost immediately swamped by angels. He tosses an angel blade to Ketch and the two of them manage to take out the entire squad of seven angels with only a few nicks. They make their way to the line of tree just over the horizon, and Dean finds himself praying to Castiel, even though he’s on the other world. 

 

It takes them six hours, but they finally make it to some semblance of civilization. Bobby’s there and thankfully, he remembers Dean. Mary and Jack are easy to find after that. It’s a six hour hike back, but it’s the dead of night and between the four of them, they make it back to the portal without any problems. Mary and Jack are the first ones through, on Dean’s insistence. Ketch follows, and then Dean’s through. 

 

Before Dean’s even got his feet properly planted on the floor, there’s an arm across his chest and he’s shoved against one of the pillars in the library.

 

“If you  _ ever _ try something like that again, I’ll rip you apart myself.” Castiel glowers at him and Dean can’t help but chuckle. 

 

“Relax, man, I had Ketch as a human shield.” 

 

Castiel rolls his eyes, leaning back and dusting off Dean’s jacket. “I’m serious.”

 

Dean laughs, setting his bag on the table and nodding to Sam to close the portal. “I’m aware.” He turns to Jack and Mary, the relief in his eyes evident. “Let’s get you two showered and in some clean clothes, yeah?”

 

Both of them nod gratefully and head off to the bunker’s bathroom. Castiel tends to Gabriel with Sam watching them, and Dean’s finally got some semblance of peace in his life. His family’s safe, Ketch isn’t trying to kill them for once, and they’ve got a solid way to get rid of Lucifer for good. Everything’s working out for them.

 

He doubts it’ll last long.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION.


End file.
